debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Blixer
|-|Boss= |-|King= |-|Final Boss= Summary Blixer is the main antagonist of Just Shapes and Beats, a bullet hell indie game developed by Berzerk Studio and released across multiple platforms in 2018. Before the universe was created, there existed only one innocent being that existed among projectiles moving to beats in the void. While gathering artifacts to recreate the universe, this being encountered another face in the lonely deep, who was a pink menace with horns. The world was created, life prospered, and there was peace everywhere. The being went with a friend to see the deathbed of this menace, and in his last moments, he denied death and took what was good and made it part of him, consuming and corrupting. This menace lived on and corrupted all of the world, everything that was left. This menace came to be known as Blixer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Body Control, 4-C with Tree of Life, higher in all tiers with transformations Name: Boss, Blixer (Fan-Made name), The King, Demon King Origin: Just Shapes and Beats Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster Attack Potency: Wall level (Scales to Square. Consumed over a hundred beat drives, and can also power himself with a piece of the Tree of Life, whereas a single piece is made of hundreds of beat drives. A single beat drive can create large structures, create Spring Worms, and large bridges, and can also smash rocks and numerous metal barricades. Smashed a wall of crystal and a large bridge. Launched Square far off into the distance), higher with Body Control (One-shot himself with four of his own arms, sending him into a state of dying, even though getting hit by one doesn't affect him), Star level with the Tree of Life (The Tree of Life recreated numerous stars along with the original world), higher in all tiers with transformations (All of his abilities are enhanced) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Square), higher with transformations (All of his abilities are enhanced) Combat Speed: Relativistic (Can tag Square), Speed of Light (With laser beams), higher with transformations (All of his abilities are enhanced) Reaction Speed: Relativistic (Reacted to his own arms attacks' before they hit him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Due to his power and consumption of beat drives) Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: *Hundreds of meters: Danmaku, Body Control, Telekinesis, Summoning, Creation (innate/beat drives), most physicals, physical beat drive range *Tens of kilometers: Creation (tower creation w/ Tree of Life), physical Tree of Life range *Thousands of kilometers: Corruption/Purification (physical attacks/tree of life) *Interstellar: Sealing and Existence Erasure (universal recreation w/ Tree of Life) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can reform himself from nothing), Transformation (He can access various different forms and can shift between these forms at any time), Breaking the Fourth Wall (As shown here), Body Control (Capable of firing his arm as a projectile and having it fire bullets and spreads while flying through the sides of the stage. He can also casually grow more limbs. He can shape himself into a cannon), Danmaku (He has shown a variety of bullet hell attacks and formations), Creation (Naturally and with the beat drives), Corruption (Corrupted the Tree of Life. His punches corrupt you, and he can use various pieces of the Tree of Life to do so as well. Anything that touches pink becomes corrupted, including inanimate objects), Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Any attack or person against the user is erased on touching a beat drive and this included spiritual beings, whereas he consumed over a hundred), Power Nullification and Regeneration/Resistance Negation (Stopped Square from resurrecting and rewinding time, not allowing its death to be denied), Purification (Beat drives can purify pieces of the Tree of Life and they passively purify whatever they touch), Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Beings corrupted by him become bipolar, bloodlusted, angry and apathetic, turning them against their allies), Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate storm clouds), Technological Manipulation (Beat drives can alter technology for their user's benefit), Consumption (Sucked in and launched Square. Can gain more power by consuming beat drives), Sealing (Locked away Ship), Summoning (Summons Spring Worms in his antepenultimate boss fight), Power Scream (Launched Square with a scream), Plant Manipulation (With the beat drives), Explosion Manipulation (With bomb attacks), Energy Manipulation/Absorption and Healing (Sucked the energy out of a beat drive to heal himself and return to a powerful state), Death Manipulation (Like Square, he can deny his own death), Life Manipulation (The beat drives passively create life wherever they touch), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation and Absorption (Can telekinetically rope back in his own projectiles and absorb them to become larger and more powerful), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Denied his own death), Pain (Unaffected by a piece of the Tree of Life stabbing him and mutating him), Purification (Despite beat drives purifying whatever they touch, he consumed over a hundred of them and was still evil), Morality Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Angry foes are usually calmed into peaceful good guys by the Tree of Life getting purified, but even after it was purified he was evil), Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Was the only evil being not erased by the Tree of Life when it created the world. He is also unaffected by beat drives' erasure, whereas they can erase souls) |-|Tree of Life=Added Creation (Remade the world to his liking with the Tree of Life, making a large tower to boot), Existence Erasure (The Tree of Life can naturally erase forces opposing the user when united. Erased the original universe), Purification (The beat drives can purify the pieces of the Tree of Life which can in turn purify the surrounding areas and their residents), Time Slow (Shown here) Standard Equipment: Tree of Life, Beat Drives, Spring Worm Minions Intelligence: Genius (Managed to trick Square into giving him what he needed to revive. He destroyed the peaceful land of the Tree of Life, and corrupted it, using it to recreate a world where he ruled. He also created a fake-out final battle that deceived Square so he could buy himself some time to transform before trapping Square in his deathbed and killing him with his new powers, and created a factory meant for converting others into his corrupted army. Finally, he is an expert tactician and fighter, knowing how to overwhelm the enemy with readily changed strategies, and when to let the enemy play into his hands, even scattering and incapacitating all of the heroes in the beginning of the game and forcing Square to bring him exactly what he needed) Weaknesses: Can be slightly cocky and overconfident in himself, sometimes pulling risky moves. Note: It should be noted that Square has Low-Godly Regeneration as well to explain the extent of the regeneration negation. Note 2: The beat drives and Tree of Life typically act on their own via levitating and performing what the user would most likely want them to do. Others Notable Victories: Slenderman (Composite) - Composite Slenderman's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) - Hat Kid's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Lunais - Lunais's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Just Shapes and Beats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Scream Users Category:Technology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healing Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Users Category:Soul Users Category:Superhumans